Kingdom Hearts: Imagine If
by SoRachel
Summary: Humor stories that I made while imagining if Terra become detective, Sora using cellphone, Sephiroth was Riku's father and the others.


**Hi, guys. This is my very first fanfic...well not a fanfic. Just a random story that I got out from nowhere.**

**Anyway I hope you like it. This is just for fun. Please note that English is not my main language so if there's a wrong word, don't be afraid to tell me ^^  
><strong>

**If…**

**1. Terra is a detective**

"So, the one who murdered Ventus is…" he then silent for a while. "You…" his hand was pointing to the blue-haired girl. "Aqua! You're the one!"

Everyone gasped (Lea, Isa, Vanitas, Sora, Kairi, Riku). They couldn't believe that the girl who actually becomes his big sister was the one who killed Ventus.

"Haha…very funny, Terra. Everyone knows that I am his beloved big sister. What proof did you got?"

"There is!" Aqua became nervous. Her eyes opened big.

"Your plan is so perfect. You almost leave no evidence during murdering him." Terra once again looked at Ven's body lying on the floor with his blood spreading on the floor. It was quite tragic seeing how Ventus were murdered. No knife, no bruise, no wound, just blood stains on the floor.

"Wait! How did she kill him if she didn't use knife or weapon? Even when he was poisoned, there shouldn't be blood stains on it" Riku asked the detective as he still couldn't believe it.

"Simple. He's not killed with weapons or sharp things, he was indeed poisoned. With what?" He walked toward the trash bin to take a paopu juice can. "While he was drinking, you said that Sora called him. While he was gone, you put a deadly poison known as 'Venom' into it."

"Don't be silly. I also have an alibi. Vanitas was with me and he did saw what I'm doing: cleaning. Why don't you ask him?"

Terra chuckled. "You think you can trick me?" Once again, the blue-haired girl became nervous. "That's very easy. While you were cleaning, you quietly put the poison in it. After he was completely paralyzed, you put some red paint under him until he was passed away pretending that he somehow magically murdered without using any weapons or sharp things."

As he continued making a conclusion, Ven who supposedly dead suddenly opened his eyes slowly. He's still alive!

"Uhh..my head…. What happened?" He had no idea why everyone is gathered here with a detective walking around him. "Uh… can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Wait… YOU'RE ALIVE?" Everyone shouted, included the detective itself.

"Wait… you all think that I'm dead? I'm just passed out."

"Then, the stains on the floor?" Kairi pointed to the red fluid? "Aren't these bloods?"

"Huh? Are you kidding? These are just tomato juice that spilled by Vanitas. I accidentally slipped on it and hit the floor then passed out."

"Then the poison powder that Aqua put into?" Lea took the can.

"It's just sugar…" Aqua finally made the explanation. "Ven said the juice was tasteless so I added sugar."

Terra went silent.

Everyone went silent too.

A total embarrassing moment…

(Why I made this story because Terra always act without see the situation first...)

**2. Sora and the others in the real world**

Sora and Kairi just rent a room in an apartment near downtown. As they went to their room, as expected, the door was locked.

Sora : It's locked.

Kairi : There's a keyhole on it. Maybe you should use your keyblade, Sora.

Sora : Alright, I'll try…

He summoned his keyblade, make a few moves (like in the game when he was unlocking the keyhole) and pointed it to the keyhole with his usual gesture.

1 second….

5 seconds…

30 seconds…..

Nothing happened. Not a bit light on it…

Kairi : It's not working.

Sora : (still confused) Strange. It should be working…

Kairi : Maybe we should use the key that the landlord gave to us.

Sora : But it's too small!

Kairi : There's nothing wrong to try it, right?

Sora : Hmm… you're right. Let's try it.

He once again pointed the key that Kairi gave to the keyhole.

1 second…

5 seconds…

30 seconds…

Again, nothing happened…

Sora : Arrggghhh! This is nuts! How do we able to unlock this stupid door!

While they were arguing, a person (their neighbor) went to his room next theirs. Their attention suddenly went to him. He took out his apartment key from his pocket, putting it in the keyhole, turned it making a clicked sound, then the door opened. He went it with silent. Both of them went silent. Their face turned red like a tomato, embarrassed because they just learn how to use the 'real key' in right way. They then used the key in the right way, went in, in a total silent.

Meanwhile, both Roxas and Namine went to a shoe shop in a mall to buy new shoes.

Shopkeeper : Welcome to our sho… (stopped her sentence and looked at the size of Roxas' feet)

Roxas : Oh, uhm… we'll just gonna look around to see if there're shoes that we like.

Shopkeeper : Err…. Please do. Take your time, sir…

While they were window shopping, a murmur was happening between female shopkeepers seeing their foot size. Finally Roxas found a shoe that interests him.

Roxas : S'cuse me ma'am. Do you still have stock in this one?

Shopkeeper : Oh yes, of course. So…. What size are your feet?

Roxas : Size? What size?

Shopkeeper : Well…. There are number 40 or 43 for this one (I'm using Indonesia's foot measure)

Roxas : What? Oh. Maybe…. 50?

The shopkeeper couldn't say a single word. She just smiled and sweat-dropping, didn't know what to say.

Shopkeeper : I'm very sorry sir, but I think you should find another shoe shop. We… don't have your size. Well… you know… your feet… a bit too big?

Hearing that, the blonde boy went out angrily with Namine dragged by his right hand.

Namine : Well, uhh… We better go back to our apartment…

**3. Aqua met Roxas and Roxas met Ventus**

Roxas was walking in the park, taking a deep breath to felt the fresh air in the middle of trees, releasing his stressed from mountains of schoolwork. While he continued walking, his attention suddenly went to a girl with blue hair. She was older than him but couldn't be said that she was an adult too. The blue-haired girl still staring at him, which was making him felt uncomfortable. Suddenly she ran toward him.

"Ventus! Thank goodness you're alright! I thought I'll lose you forever!" She squeezed him like a doll. His face went red as he confused who she is and who is Ventus.

"Uhmm…. I'm sorry but you went to a wrong person. I'm not Ventus and who are you?" He unfortunately couldn't move. The blue-haired girl still squeezed him tightly.

"What are you talking about, Ven? It's good that you're not injured by your spiky-haired friend. He's always causing trouble every time."

"Umm… if you mean Sora, he's not a bad person and for your record, I'm not neither Ventus nor Ven. So, can you pleeeeaaaaaasssseeeee let me go? Your grip is getting me hurt"

"Don't be silly Ven. Next time I won't let you go play with him again. He's dangerous. Now let's go home!" She grabbed his left hand with her right hand dragging him toward the exit. In the same time, Ventus came out right in front of them.

"Aqua I'm he…. HUH?" Ven went blank….as well as both of them for 1 second.

"Wait, there're two Vens?"

"WHO ARE YOU?" both Ventus and Roxas cried in horror at the same time, pointing to each other.

Feeling unsure, the blue-haired girl lined Roxas next to Ven. Her face showed she couldn't believe of what she just saw: their faces were perfectly identical one to another!

"Who are you?" Ven asked Roxas.

"Tell me who you are first!" Roxas questioned Ven back.

"I'm the one who should ask that!"

"Hey, don't copy my word!"

"Seriously, man! Why are you look like me?"

"Don't ask me! I don't know nothing!"

They kept arguing…

"Uhm… guys….." she said slowly to them.

"WHAT?" both of them cried in the same time, turning their head to her.

She's speechless as both of them glared to her with silent.

**4. Sora has a cellphone**

Riku : Here… (give a bag to Sora)

Sora : What's this?

Riku : You'll find out…

Sora took the bag. He thought maybe it's just another homework that needed to be done. He went home and peeked inside the bag. Strangely, it's not a paper or homework. There's a small box in there with a label inscribed 'Hartphone'. Maybe it's a cellphone?

Sora : So I was right. He did buy me a cellphone!

The phone was already turned on (imagine the phone was the classic cellphone). Sora found another note in the bag.

'This is my phone number: 07893XXXXXX. Call me if you need something

Riku'

The boy made a very simple decision: call Riku (since he's simple minded). His first problem was: how did he make a call with his cellphone. Consider that he had a bit experience with technology during his journey (at Radiant Garden AKA Hollow Bastion), he's not that stupid to press the numbers on the cellphone. Then, came his next problem: How did he call him? He pressed the red button on the right side. The numbers gone…

Sora : Arrgghh! This is getting absurd!

He again pressed the numbers. While he was pressing the number, a text message suddenly popped on the screen. It was from Kairi.

'Hi, Sora. It's me, Kairi. I heard Riku bought you a new cellphone. Be sure to save my number, OK?

C U Later ^^"

Again, another problem for him. He pressed the mid button which was said 'replay' on the screen. The screen went blank. He didn't have a clue what he's gonna do next.

Sora : Maybe by pressing the button that had alphabet I can write a message.

He started texting. Unfortunately he didn't understand how to texting with keypads that had three or four alphabetical plus the rest of it.

One hour later. He still didn't manage to make the text rightly.

Sora : I can become crazy if I keep trying to texting with this thing!

The next morning…

Riku : How do you like you new cellphone, Sora?

His bright face turned into gloomy as Riku mentioned the 'cellphone' word.

Riku : Uhhh…. Is something wrong? (sweatdrop)

Sora : (with gloomy face and dark aura spread from him) You don't know how I suffer from the cellphone that you gave to me. I was trying to called you but I pressed the wrong button so I have to re-type it again and again and when Kairi texting me I was trying to texting her back but then I tried my best to type it then bla bla bla bla…

Riku : Uhhh…. Sora, I really don't know that you can't use cellphone… (sweat-dropping with worry face)

Sora : …..and then when I was trying to type 'k' which is in the middle of the alphabet it didn't come with 'k' instead 'j' then I tried to hold it but the 'k' still didn't come out then I accidentally pressed the red button and the screen went back to a picture of paopu trees then I have to find a way to texting again then bla bla bla bla…..

…..and he kept continued his murmur toward Riku.

Since then Riku never mentioned the 'cellphone' word as well as the others.

**5. Sephiroth is Riku's father **(I have to admit this one was inspired from a fancomic)

The dark portal suddenly popped out in front of Riku who's planning to go to Destiny Island to met Sora and the other. Since he's a very guarded keyblade holder, with no time he summoned his keyblade, ready to attack anyone who came out from the portal. Right when he was getting ready to attack, a long white haired adult with one dark blue wing on his left side of his back came out. He seemed quite dangerous since he was carrying a very long sword, a sword that Riku never saw before.

"Who are you?" The boy asked with his body ready to attack. The man didn't say anything. He just stayed silent with eyes glared at him. He did glare at Riku, but the boy didn't feel his killing aura when suddenly Sora and Kairi ran toward Riku. Sora saw the man and he knew exactly who he is.

" Riku, that's Sephiroth! Don't even think to try to challenge him! He's too strong for us!" However, Riku did not respond to Sora's words. He just stood there and kept glaring at him.

Few seconds later, the man finally put down his sword and walked slowly toward Riku. The boy did back up a bit but he manage to stayed in his spot…..until the man stood up right in front of him.

"What do you want?" Riku asked him with his bass tone, feeling uncomfortable. He finally opened his mouth.

"…I finally found you…." The man said it slowly with low tone.

Feeling more uncomfortable, Riku really getting ready to attack him but he hold his first attack because he's not finished his sentence yet.

"There's something that I want to tell you…." Riku was ready to attack him as well as Sora and Kairi who already summoned their keyblades.

"….I am your father…."

"….Huh?" Riku went blank. Sora and Kairi too.

"My son! I've been searching for you for years!"

Riku still half disbelieved of what he just heard. His face was totally blank.

"…..I didn't remember that I have father who had one wing with long sword…."

"It's natural because I left you long time ago to a family…" The man (Sephiroth) sobbed softly.

Riku's face went pale. He didn't know what to say. Both Sora and Kairi too.

"Come to papa!" the man suddenly opened his arms ready to hug Riku. Riku then woke up from his disbelieved.

"Aaaaaaa! Get away you crazy old man!" He pushed his face with his left foot.

"Can't you see this is a family reunion?" The man kept struggling.

"I don't remember have a father like you! Get away!" Riku chose to run to the beach.

"Waiiiiitttt! My son! Don't go!" He followed him from back.

From far away, both of them were like chasing each other running toward to the place where the sun set. Sora and Kairi, who left behind, can only sweat-dropping.

"…Maybe we just have to leave them alone for a while…" Sora told Kairi.

"…I agree…."

Then, they left both of them alone, still continuing the family reunion drama….


End file.
